fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Amy is Wet
One evening, it was raining outside the Hodnick residence and thunder crashed every twenty five seconds. Boo Boo Bear and Anne Marie were supposed to be getting Amy from Sonic's house as a favor from Proteus, but were distracted because Anne Marie had been playing video games and Boo Boo had been eating junk food. "Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! I'm gonna get you!" said Anne Marie as she pressed the buttons. "Jump the mushroom." said Boo Boo as he ate a squirt of chocolate syrup. "I'll jump the mushroom when it's mushroom jumping time!" said Anne Marie with a glare. She went back to her game and Boo Boo ate another squirt of chocolate syrup. Suddenly, the front door opened and thunder crashed loudly. Amy slammed the door hard and glared at Boo Boo and Anne Marie. "Hello!?" She angrily stomped toward them, but they did not notice her. "HELLO!?!?" she shouted again. Boo Boo noticed her this time. "Oh, yeah. This is for you." said Boo Boo, giving her an umbrella that they were also supposed to give her earlier and returned to a twenty pound bag of potato chips. The front door opened again. "Hi." said Proteus, as he came into the house. Thunder crashed outside again. He noticed Amy, dripping and wet as he gasped in shock. "You okay?" "I'm wet." said Amy, shivering with angry tears. Proteus gasped in shock. "Don't say anything. Leave everything to me. I'll take care of it. Trust me." He moved madly towards Boo Boo and Anne Marie, who did not notice him. "Boo Boo! Anne Marie!" he shouted. Boo Boo and Anne Marie did not listen. He started by taking the bag of chips from Boo Boo. "Hey!" said Boo Boo as he took it. He picked up the remote and switched off the television. Anne Marie gasped in shock. "What up with that!?" Proteus gave them a stern look. "One thing. I specifically told you to do one thing for me. Look at Amy." Amy nodded glumly. "She's wet." said Anne Marie. Proteus rolled his eyes in disapproval. "Everyone can see I'm wet, you big bully!" said Amy. "Shh!" Proteus shooshed her. He looked back at Boo Boo and Anne Marie. "You were apparently too busy to get her from Sonic's house, but were NOT too busy to play video games all day..." "Anne Marie..." Boo Boo started, scowling at Anne Marie. "...or sit around, smuggling twenty pounds of junk food." Proteus finished. "Boo Boo!" Anne Marie snapped, glaring at Boo Boo. "I keep telling you they are bad people!" said Amy. "Well," said Proteus, looking even more stern. "Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" Boo Boo grunted. "Actually, yes. All these video games we play and all this junk food we eat can't be good for our health." "We should go outside more often." said Anne Marie. "Both of you, go upstairs. You're grounded tonight." "But it's Saturday night." said Boo Boo. "I'm supposed to be having a picnic supper in the recreational vehicle with Yogi." "You're as evil as Mr. Carface!" shouted Anne Marie angrily. "Both of you apologize to Amy and go upstairs." said Proteus sternly. Boo Boo and Anne Marie had no choice. Before they passed Amy, they stopped. "Sorry." said Boo Boo. "I'm sorry." said Anne Marie. Amy said nothing. She shook her head haphazardly, spraying water from the rain at them. Boo Boo and Anne Marie proceeded to their rooms in shame. "Amy, Amy," said Proteus. "Sorry you had to see that. It's going to be all right. I'll have you out of these wet clothes in no time." Amy nodded as he took her to have a change of clothes. Category:X Is Wet